


limerence

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy new year friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Max turns to the mirror, staring at himself, at his pale thighs and he swallows dryly, trying not to panic.or alternatively, Max tries on his jeans and has a breakdown because of his thicc thighs
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	limerence

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year friends, let's start the new year right, shall we? 
> 
> I saw [the video of Max where he shows his thigh a bit more during that one stream he did a while ago](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/635197820241133568/loveisblindness1-max-won-an-online-race) and then found this in my fic notes: _Max tries on new jeans and has a breakdown bc thicc thighs_ skjdksdj 
> 
> And I was bored during my seminar so I wrote it lmao 
> 
> If you want to appreciate Max's thighs a bit more you can find another gif set [here](https://fabian-vettel.tumblr.com/post/638868314969489408/norstappen-max-verstappen-whatever-it-takes) sksksk
> 
> The title - limerence - basically means the state of being infatuated with another person which I think fits really well for Maxiel 
> 
> This is basically just porn and I am normally super self-conscious writing smut bc I think I am super bad at it but I genuinely had fun with this one and I hope you enjoy it! 💛

Max hums to himself when he leaves the shower, towel still around his waist, his hair damp. 

Daniel is in the kitchen on a call with Zak, something about the new season and whatever and Max drops the towel, debating if it’s worth it to pay Daniel a surprise visit. 

But he knows how important that call and the new team is to him so while Max is really tempted to just walk into his kitchen butt-naked he instead reaches for his underwear and pulls them up, smiling when he sees the dim January sun flooding in through the window.

Christmas was nice with Daniel staying at his place, not being able to make it home in time with all the COVID-19 rules and while Max feels a bit sorry for his boyfriend and his family he’s also happy they got to spend it together. 

He has to make the best of the situation, right? 

They’re heading out for lunch in an hour, they still have a couple of days before their first commitments come up and Max reaches for his skinny jeans, stepping in them.

He wants to pull them up and he freezes when he realises they don’t go over his thighs. 

Max stares down at his legs, the jeans somewhere around his knees and he tries pulling again but it doesn’t work - they’re too small. Or his legs are too- too thick? Too fat?

Max turns to the mirror, staring at himself, at his pale thighs and he swallows dryly, trying not to panic. 

Okay, maybe those are old jeans. Have to. He probably forgot to throw them out and he takes a deep breath, stepping out of them and he reaches for some skinny jeans from his own G-Star collection. 

They also don’t fit.

Okay, maybe they sent him the wrong size- 

Max checks the label and closes his eyes, his heartbeat picking up. It’s his normal size and- maybe they just turned out smaller. Maybe. Probably. 

He chucks them on the bed and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans he bought just a couple of months ago but they also don’t fit and Max is really close to a mental breakdown. 

His jeans don’t fit him anymore and _yes_ it’s been a while he wore something else than team gear and sweatpants or a race suit but- Brad would’ve said something if he gained weight, right? 

His hand trails over his thighs and Max shakes his head, trying to keep it together, his breathing quickening and his heart racing.

What the-

“Can’t decide what to wear?” Dan’s amused voice makes him look up and the smile on Daniel’s face immediately fades, replaced by a concerned expression when he sees the panic in his eyes. “Max, babe, are you okay??”

“They don’t fit me anymore, Daniel”, Max whispers, slowly stepping out of his jeans. “They don’t fit anymore, none of them, I can’t get them over my thighs, I gained weight, I’m fat-“

“Hey, hey, slow down, deep breath”, Dan interrupts him, coming closer and cupping his face in one of his big hands, his eyes roaming over his face. “You’re not fat, Max!”

“But I can’t get the jeans on and I don’t know why because I ate and trained like always!” Max stares back at him desperately, actually terrified to call Brad but Dan just shakes his head, an amused smile making its way back on his face. 

“Babe, you didn’t gain weight”, he tells him, pulling him next to him on the bed, his hand trailing over Max’s thigh. “You gained muscles and your thighs got _thicc_.”

“Shut up” Max mumbles, a small blush creeping up his cheeks but Daniel just laughs, shaking his head. “Nope. You could crush someone with those thighs, Maxy, you got broader and more muscular with Brad’s training but you didn’t gain weight. And even if you did I wouldn’t care. You’d still be beautiful.” 

Max stares at him, his heartbeat slowly coming down a little and he’s not sure what to make of it.

He- yes, he did train a bit more with COVID and lockdown all but- 

“And to be honest”, Daniel murmurs, his voice dropping a little low, his hand still trailing over Max’s thigh and Max gets goosebumps from it, “I love it a fucking lot - it’s very sexy.” 

Now Max is really blushing furiously and he groans, pushing Daniel below him on the bed. “Shut up!”

He doesn’t have Daniel’s tanned, tattooed thighs, he looks ridiculous- 

“Make me.” Daniel grins, a provoking look in his eyes and he doesn’t have to tell Max twice.

He’s always up for a challenge and their fights for dominance, for who’s going to top, is one of his favourite things in the world. 

He kisses him hard, Daniel pinned below him and Max buries one hand in his dark curls, keeping him in place. 

He rubs himself against Daniel, a small moan escaping him when he notices that Daniel is already hard, his hands gripping his thighs and holding him in place.

“So fucking sexy”, Daniel mumbles and Max snorts but it turns into a small moan when Daniel starts massaging his thighs, stroking him but always stopping shortly before he reaches his ass.

“Fucking tease, get a move on.” Max pushes down a little, his tongue trailing over Dan’s lips and Daniel moans before a choked laugh escapes his throat.

“What did we say about patience?”

“Unnecessary, let’s go.” Max tries again to rub himself against Dan but he isn’t the only one who gained muscles during the lockdown and the season - Daniel got stronger as well, building up arm muscles and now easily holding on to his thighs, teasing him and Max whines. “Daniel, for fuck’s sake-“

Daniel captures his lips in a bruising kiss while simultaneously slipping one hand below his underpants, teasing the ring of muscles on his hole. 

“We don’t have much time”, he murmurs against his lips, his long finger dipping into his hole, just deep enough for the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, teasing once again and Max moans. “Then fucking hurry.”

Daniel laughs breathlessly before he leans a bit to the side, keeping his left hand on Max’s thigh close to his hole while reaching for the bedside drawer with his other hand, fishing for the lube. 

He’s still dressed though and Max pushes himself up a little, staying on Daniel’s lap but pulling the black T-Shirt he’s wearing over his head, carelessly throwing it into the corner.

He starts kissing Daniel’s chest and stomach, licking and biting and he moans when he feels Dan’s lubed finger against his hole, pushing and stretching him, preparing him for him. 

“Fuck-“

He moans again when Daniel quickly adds three fingers, the pain of being stretched open by four nearly too much for a second but Max loves it, loves the pain which turns so quickly into pleasure and when Daniel starts fucking him with his fingers he’s very close to cumming just like that already.

If it were anyone else than Daniel, he would be embarrassed. 

But then again he’s also not bottoming for anyone else other than Daniel and when Daniel pulls his fingers out again and turns them so Max is laying on his back he can’t hold back the small smile on his face. 

Daniel just smirks, his hands back on Max’s thighs and Max actually expects him to go back to his hole to prepare him but Daniel turns his attention to Max’s thighs, kissing and biting them, leaving bruises and hickeys, marking Max as his.

Max loves it so fucking much. 

“Really fucking sexy”, Daniel murmurs, kneading his thighs before spreading him a little and Max throws his head back, moaning. “Daniel, come _on_ -“

Daniel just chuckles quietly before quickly pulling the condom over his dick, generously spreading some lube over it before lining up, his hands on Max’s hips to stop him from squirming. 

“Ready?”, he asks and Max snorts, just pushing his ass closer to him, trying to ignore Dan’s grip. “You’re getting old you _fucker_ -“

His sarcastic comment turns into a loud scream when Daniel pushes into him with one swift move, bottoming out and Max needs a moment to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“You’re a rude little shit without any manners”, Daniel tells him with that fucking smirk on his face Max could cum on the spot from, “behave or I’ll spank your sweet little arse.” 

“I thought you’re obsessed with my thighs now?”, Max manages to get out, smirking as well and Daniel lightly slaps his thigh before gripping it tightly. “Thin ice, Verstappen.”

Max laughs but then Daniel starts moving, setting a hard and punishing pace, still somehow managing to pay attention to his thighs, leaning forward to kiss and lick them, biting them teasingly and coming close to Max’s balls and dick but always pulling back just before he reaches either of them. 

He doesn’t need long to turn Max into a whimpering and moaning mess below him and Max grips the white bed sheets tightly, throwing his head back. It’s all getting too much, Daniel pounding into him, hitting all his sweet spots, caressing and basically _worshipping_ his thighs and when he reaches for his dick Max throws him a pleading look. 

“Daniel, please, I need to-“

“You can cum”, Daniel whispers, stroking Max’s dick painfully slow compared to the speed he’s fucking him right now, his dark eyes roaming over Max’s body, staring at him and Max chokes back a sob.

He has never felt as vulnerable as when Daniel looks at him like _that_. 

And he loves it a whole fucking lot.

Dan touches the tip of his dick the second he bites his thigh again and Max comes with a loud scream, his body tensing up and he’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out any second. 

His heart is beating fast in his chest, his hair sticking to his forehead and he feels like he’s floating, his cum spilling over his stomach and Daniel’s hand, dripping down on the bedsheets.

Max really doesn’t have it in him to care right now.

“What a good boy you are, listening for once”, Dan murmurs and Max whimpers, feeling a bit sore. Dan is still hammering into him, his thumb brushing over a few blooming bruises on his thighs and Max is really glad he doesn’t have to get in a car anytime soon. 

He’s still panting, trying to catch his breath when Daniel cums as well, biting down on Max’s thigh to muffle his loud moan and Max winces, his spend dick twitching a little. 

He winces again when Daniel carefully pulls out and Max takes a deep breath, tiredly watching Daniel dispose of the condom and getting a wet towel from the bathroom. 

“I literally just showered”, Max mumbles when Daniel carefully starts to clean him up and Daniel laughs, his hands soothingly rubbing over the bruises and hickeys on his thighs. 

“We still have time and I could join you? Or are you already too exhausted?” He smirks and Max snorts, pushing himself up on his elbows to glare at him. “Shut up, old man, I should ask you that.”

Daniel laughs again, carelessly throwing the towel into the corner before pulling Max into his strong arms, cradling him against his chest. 

“I love you”, he murmurs, his lip brushing over Max’s ear and Max smiles instinctively, breathing in Daniel’s familiar scent. 

He knows he’s a bit taller and broader than Daniel but he prefers being the little spoon from time to time (not always - Daniel can be incredibly cuddly, especially after bad races or when he's drunk) and he turns his head so he’s facing Daniel. 

“I love you too”, he whispers and he softly kisses Daniel, a stark contrast to before. “Thank you.”

“Always, Maxy.” Daniel’s smile could light up the whole room and he pulls him tighter against his chest, kissing his sweaty hair and laughs when he sees Max scrunch his nose in disgust at his own sweat. “You know that.”

Max does indeed know that and he tangles their legs together, closing his eyes and giving himself a moment to breathe before they have to get ready to leave for their lunch date. 

He just hopes he doesn’t fall asleep in Daniel’s arms now.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you want to thirst with me over Max Verstappen sksks 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
